A critical shortage of veterinary-trained biomedical researchers has been identified by multiple committees of the National Academies of Science. Our proposal of the Summer Research Training Program for Veterinary Medical Students, referred to as the "Summer Research Scholars Program," seeks to address this problem through an experiential learning opportunity. We expect that hands-on research experience that occurs early in the curriculum will expand veterinary students' awareness of careers in biomedical research. A key to this development will be matching highly qualified veterinary students with selected, NIH funded, biomedical researcher faculty members. The students will experience research-intensive environments, exposure to successful research role models and a quality seminar series addressing significant issues in biomedical and comparative medical research. These topics include ethical issues in research, animal use and care, experimental and statistical design, and appropriate interpretation of data. Small group journal clubs will address critical review of articles and reinforce topics from lectures. The students will also take field trips to learn about cutting edge technologies utilized in research and to experience first hand the role that veterinarians play in biomedical research, laboratory animal medicine and public health. At the conclusion of the program, students will participate in the "Summer Research Scholars Day" a formal poster session in which students present their findings to researchers and fellow students from all of the participating laboratories. [unreadable] [unreadable] We are requesting support for 5 students per year. Students for this program will be selected from first and second year classes in the College of Veterinary Medicine at Iowa State University and from other colleges /schools of veterinary medicine across the United States. Additionally, we will place emphasis on recruiting veterinary students of under-represented groups. [unreadable] [unreadable] The impact of the program in encouraging veterinary medical students will be assessed each year and four years after graduation to determine the extent to which it has influenced graduates to pursue careers in biomedical research. The College is committed to the success of this program and is providing up to $25,000 per year of support. [unreadable] [unreadable] The high caliber of veterinary medical students, the outstanding faculty mentors, and a supportive research environment with a well-established summer research training program make Iowa State University an ideal place to provide training in biomedical sciences for future veterinarians. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]